Constance, A alegre destemida
by LadyChess
Summary: Era uma vez uma linda menina de olhos verdes e cabelo azul, que se chamava Constance. Constance tinha 17 anos e vivia em uma cidadezinha chamada Singleville. Ela levava uma vida pacata e relativamente calma até que um dia descobre uma passagem secreta que a leva a altas aventuras.


_**Constance, A Alegre destemida escrita por LadyChess.**_

* * *

**Título: Constance, A alegre destemida.**

**Sinopse: Era uma vez uma linda menina de olhos verdes e cabelo azul, que se chamava Constance. Constance vivia em uma cidadezinha chamada Singleville. Ela levava uma vida pacata e relativamente calma até que um dia descobre uma passagem secreta que a leva a altas aventuras.**

**Autor: LadyChess**

**Não tem betagem e.e**

**Pares: Constance e Caius**

**Classificação: Livre**

**Gênero: Romance/Ação/Universo Alternativo/Comédia**

**Disclaimer: Alguns personagens e situações pertencem a mim, não copie sem autorização.**

**AVISO: A fic trata de treta e coisas engraçadas, se não gosta de rir, tem um botãozinho ali no cantinho superior da página chamado "X" clique nele e tenha um bom dia.**

**Rewiew é sempre bom. Críticas e elogios construtivos bem vindos, mas me venha com paus e pedras, que eu vou com bazuca e canhão. U-u**

* * *

_**Constance, A Alegre destemida escrita por LadyChess.**_

_**Era uma vez** _uma menina chamada Constance, um dia Constance estava a fazendo um piquenique no jardim de sua mansão, desbravando os longínquos canteiros de rosas e tulipas, que ficavam na parte mais afastada do jardim. Constance procurava e a cada animal ou inseto diferente encontrado ela se divertia, até que Constance vê um brilho e pega sua mochila e corre para pegá-lo. Quando Constance se aproxima ela percebe que não se trata de um brilho, mas sim de uma maçaneta de porta.

–Horas! Mas que porta é essa que nunca vi?

Constance olha para os lados e lentamente abre a porta. Ela entra pelo túnel e sente-se tonta ao passar pela porta, quando tudo fica escuro.

–Droga, está muito escuro aqui.

Constance se vira para voltar e buscar uma lanterna, mas ao chegar do lado de dentro da porta percebe que esta estava trancada.

–Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Meu Deus! Trancada, como assim? Calma Constance respira... Calma. Inspira, espira - ela fala como um mantra- Se a saída não é pela entrada é pelo fim.

Constance decide seguir pelo túnel até o fim, ela anda por minutos e chega a ficar suada. Andando mais um pouco ela vê uma luz no fim do túnel, Constance se põe a correr o mais rápido possível, ela corre tão rápido que nem percebe que o túnel acabou e vai cair. Constance cai.

Cai mas não sente dor, ela havia caído em algo macio, olhando bem era algo macio e peludo... Macio peludo e que falava.

–Ahhh!- Constance grita se levantando assustada- Me desculpe- ela fala educadamente ainda sem ver ''a pessoa'' na qual caiu- Cai e não vi nada.

Constance vira e se depara com um pequeno esquilo, que tinha os pelos curtos e castanhos, os olhinhos amendoados, largas orelhas e um grande nariz preto.

–Tudo bem- responde o esquilo.

–Tudo bem senhor... Ahhh... Senhor...

–Lionel. Lionel, O esquilo, as suas ordens.

–Desculpe-me ter caído em cima de você.

–Tudo bem e me desculpe garota, mas aqui não é um lugar muito seguro para ''humanos''. -ele faz uma cara engraçada ao dizer ''humanos''

–Como assim para ''humanos''?-Constance imita a cara que o esquilo fez. - E fique sabendo que meu nome é Constance.

–Constance, minha querida, a Terra de "Arinopla" não é um local seguro para você, eu não quis ser mal estou apenas avisando.

–Tudo bem. De qualquer forma terei de seguir em frente, adorei conhecê-lo Lionel.

–Adorei conhecê-la também Lady Constance, espero que tenha sorte na sua jornada.

Constance se despede do novo amigo e segue em frente.

Estava caminhando quando escuta ao longe uma conversa, mas não vê ninguém, há somente árvores na floresta.

-Devo estar ficando louca- murmura para si própria.

Segundos depois começa a escutar burburinhos de "A forasteira e louca, foi ela mesma quem disse", "Doida, já esteve até presa".

Constance fica confusa e resolve continuar ouvindo. Pelo que ela percebeu eram as árvores que falavam. Elas estavam contando a história do reino ela resolve escutar e talvez aprender algo sobre a terra onde se encontra.

Havia alguma arvore contando uma história que se sobressaia das outras:

_"Anos atrás, nosso rei era bom. Mas aconteceram coisas ruins e ele ficou mau. Com o passar do tempo seu coração se enegreceu e ele resolveu mudar de vez. Hoje nosso rei vive a espera de alguém que tenha coragem de enfrentá-lo e o trazer de volta, mas isso é o mais difícil de acontecer, todos temem O Rei"_.

Constance se intriga, mas segue seu caminho em silêncio, sabe-se lá Deus o que era verdade e o que era mentira o que as árvores diziam. Logo após o trecho da floresta, havia um longo lago congelado, os olhos de Constance brilharam ao perceber seu mais amado doce: chocolate. Constance vai em direção ao lago e vê duas estradas em sua margem, uma ia pra esquerda e dizia _"VENHA POR AQUI"_ e outra pra direita e dizia _"NÃO VENHA AQUI, VAI OUVIR ESSA PLACA MENTIROSA"_ . As placas a deixavam mais confusa e ela resolveu fazer seu próprio caminho, em um ato de coragem Constance resolve atravessar o rio.

-Se o caminho não se basta, fazemos o caminho. Constance era meio filosófica e sempre gostava de falar frases sem sentido (pelo menos para todos os outros) em momentos solenes.

Com cuidado, Constance pisa no chocolate congelado resmungando.

-Ô desperdício meu Deus! Pobre chocolate, que triste fim, ser pisado.

Constance atravessa o lago e quando põe seu pé no chão firme, a superfície congelada do lago de chocolate se quebra.

-Ufa! Essa foi por pouco- pensa Constance.

Constance segue fazendo seu caminho, pensando distraída e andando nas nuvens, quando esbarra em alguém.

-Oh! Desculpe-me, estava distraída, não o vi. Me chamo Constance.

Constance olha em quem esbarrou e vê um 'homem' aparentemente normal. Tinha a barba por fazer, os olhos mais azuis que tudo chegando quase ao prateado e usava uma bengala para se apoiar.

-Tudo bem. Me chamo Gregory. Gregory, o Curandeiro Mágico. Também estava distraído.

-Tudo bem, essas coisas acontecem. – ela fala sendo simpática pois havia gostado de Gregory.

-Não!- ele se exalta- Isso é imperdoável, venha até minha casa e coma um pedaço de torta como desculpas.

O mago curandeiro parecia meio afoito e nervoso, ele jogava sua bengala de uma mão para outra.

Ele não espera resposta e saí puxando Constance em direção a sua casa. Constance fica desconfiada, mas não fala nada por educação, e novamente por educação se deixa ser levada. Chegando a tal casa o mago à leva para a cozinha, pega um pedaço de torta e lhe dá esperando ansiosamente que ela comesse. Constance ia por na boca pela insistência dele, mas na hora que direciona o garfo a boca ele da um espirro e vira o rosto para o lado deixando de olhá-la, Constance aproveita a chance e joga a torta pela janela.

Quando ele a olha ela finge terminar de comer a torta.

-Deliciosa!-diz sorridente- Estava realmente com fome.

O curandeiro Gregory fica olhando-a por alguns minutos com cara de quem não entendeu e vendo que seu plano de dopá-la e lhe devorar não deu certo dispensa-a como eram as regras.

-Foi muito boa sua companhia Constance, mas agora é hora de partir, deve seguir seu caminho.

Constance que não estava gostando muito da companhia de Gregory se despede e logo vai.

-Tudo bem, adeus Gregory.

-Adeus Constance. Espero que nos encontremos em melhor situação, seremos bons amigos.

Constance parte e seguindo seu caminho passa por um jardim de estátuas. Ela fica horrorizada, pois todas as estátuas tinham caras de medo e pavor.

-Quem iria querer um jardim assustador assim?- ela se questiona seguindo em frente- Tenho a sensação de que logo descobrirei.

Já estava ficando tarde quando Constance decide parar para se alimentar e descansar, andando mais um pouco ela encontra uma gruta, onde decide montar acampamento, ela mal termina de montar seu acampamento e acender uma fogueira e um alto temporal começa a cair.

Constance se alimenta da mochila que havia trago e logo dorme.

No meio da noite acorda assustada e sente alguém tampar-lhe o rosto, ela tenta gritar e se soltar, mas não consegue. Resolve ficar quieta e é amarrada por um homem, ela o vê se afastar e se transformar em um dragão.

Com o susto Constance desmaia.

Quando acorda novamente vê o homem, ele era muito diferente do que Constance estava acostumada, ele tinha a pele prateada e os olhos totalmente negros contrastando com a boca vermelha, parecia um lagarto. Já estava claro e ele começa a falar com ela.

-Você, forasteira, invadiu as terras do Rei, ele não gosta de estranhos e por isso foi trazida aqui. -ele fala com voz meio metálica assustando Constance.

Constance é levada à presença do Rei, que ela percebe ser muito bonito, com a pele clara e alto, mesmo sentado, aparentando ter seus 20 anos.

-O que leva uma pessoa tão jovem a se tornar mal?- Constance pensava consigo mesma.

-Vejam só o que os ventos me trouxeram. Qual o seu nome forasteira?- ele pergunta sério.

Constance fica travada e nada responde. O homem dragão que havia raptado-a dá uma cotovelada em suas costelas e fala.

-Quando O Rei perguntar, responda.

Constance que era fã de animes sente-se ultrajada com a violência recebida, e já achando o homem dragão muito parecido com um personagem, ela solta uma pérola.

-Ai Sebby! Precisa me tratar assim. Ô rei, fica de olho no Sebastian, ele esta muito rebelde pro meu gosto.

O Rei e o homem dragão (que se chamava Boris) ficam sem entender nada com caras de tacho.

O Rei para para olhar melhor Constance e percebe que ela era bem bonita, tinha os cabelos azuis, mas bonita. Com um gesto faz com que Boris traga-a para perto e com outro gesto afasta Boris.

-Você não sabe quem eu sou? Certo?- pergunta passando a mão pelo rosto dela

-N-não- Constance fica balançada pelo toque.

-Hahaha- O Rei ri - Só podia ser, pois hoje me sinto bondoso e irei lhe dizer. Eu sou Caius, O Rei. Sou o dono de todo o reino por onde você andou. E você será minha nova escrava, irá me obedecer e servir.

Constance faz uma expressão de indignada e fala.

-Sabe seu rei... Eu nunca fui muito obediente. Se eu não obedeci nem aos meus pais por que eu obedeceria você?

-Porque se não eu lhe mato, ou você tentará lutar?- ele falou firme.

Constance que já não estava muito paciente depois de ter passado a noite naquele mundo louco, estoura de vez.

-Um dia William Shakespeare disse:_ Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com frequência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar._

Constance filosofa e puxa a espada da cintura do Rei em uma distração dele e a põe em punhos para lutar.

Fazendo uma pausa dramática Constance olha no fundo dos olhos de Caius e diz chamando-o com a mão.

-Cai dentro babaca.

Boris faz menção de ir para cima de Constance, mas O Rei o impede.

-Ora, ora. Ela não é corajosa? Se for luta que você quer, luta você terá. Afastem-se todos. – ele pega a espada de Boris e avança em Constance.

Constance começa a lutar com Caius, eles fremiam as espadas no ar e o maior barulho que se ouvia era i tilintar delas uma contra a outra. Ela estava vencendo, mas em uma trapaça Caius a joga no chão.

-Então menina Constance, agora me obedecerá?- pergunta colocando a espada no pescoço dela.

-NUN-CA. - ela fala pausadamente, com uma seriedade nunca vista antes nela- Eu ouvi a história de que um dia você já foi bom, mas como tudo o que aquelas árvores falavam... Era mentira, pensei que encontraria uma pessoa, não um monstro.

Constance vê raiva e curiosamente mágoa passar pelo olhar do rei e em um ato de raiva ele levanta a espada para dar o golpe final.

-Você não sabe o que fala menina.

Quando Caius iria baixar a espada no coração de Constance, ouve-se uma explosão e da fumaça aparecem, todos com que Constance havia cruzado em seu caminho: Lionel, Gregory, Ipnus, e vários outros.

Constance e Caius veem vindo em sua direção um grande leão e aproveitando a distração do rei Constance lhe dá um forte chute 'nos países baixos' o deixando se contorcendo de dor e desmaiado.

Com o passar da tarde, tudo é colocado em ordem e Constance se vê pronta para ir para casa, mas triste por deixar seus novos amigos.

-Ah Lionel, sentirei falta de todos vocês. - Dizendo isso ela abraça o pequeno esquilo. Sendo logo em seguida abraçada por todos.

Constance limpando as lágrimas, mas ainda preocupada com Caius pergunta.

-E Caius? O que vão fazer com ele? Ele não é mau.

-Nós lhe daremos nosso pior castigo, ele vai aprender a lição e ser reintegrado à população.

Constance havia ficado consternada depois que descobriu a história de Caius.

Ele havia sido criado pela Rainha, sua mãe, mas ela era uma mulher muito má e deixou-o traumatizado. Quando novo, ele era bom, mas sua mãe conseguiu quebrar sua pureza com o tempo o tornando o que era hoje.

-Mas não é nada muito ruim? É?

-Não. Ele ficará preso na mais alta e distante torre por três anos, reaprendendo a conviver com o bem e depois será liberado, mas até lá será vigiado pelos nossos melhores guardas Os Irmãos Urso, apesar de ter bom coração ele ainda representa um perigo para nós.

-Então daqui a três anos eu volto!- Constance falou decidida.

-Muito bem Lady Constance, sempre será bem vinda. - falou Lionel. -Mas querida, por favor, não conte de nosso mundo a ninguém. Você nos salvou com sua bondade e alegria, mas os outros não são assim.

-Tudo bem Ipnus, eu prometo não contar nada a ninguém. Ipnus era o mago mental que Constance via desde pequena, por isso não havia se assustado com ele. Deu um longo abraço em cada e seguiu seu caminho e foi para casa.

_**...Três anos depois**__**...**_

Constance não deixava de pensar em Caius um só dia. Estava louca para voltar a encontrar seus amigos e por que não seu amor?

Mochila arrumada, Constance foi em direção à porta escondida, entrou e teve a mesma tontura e escuridão da primeira vez. Agora diferentemente Constance tinha 20 anos e era uma mulher decidida.

Continuou pelo túnel até cair, diferente da primeira vez Constance não caiu em alguém, mas em algo, uma almofada macia. Olhando para a cidade ao longe pôde ver o quanto tudo havia mudado. Seguiu em frente, e estranhou não encontrar Lionel no caminho, ou mesmo Gregory em sua casa, a qual ela foi visitar. Ia seguindo triste seu caminho, nem as árvores cochichavam coisas. Não viu nenhum de seus amigos e isso a desanimava.

Chegou à cidade e para sua surpresa havia várias estátuas suas por ali, uma estátua dizia "Constance, A Alegre destemida".

Ficou repetindo isso em sua mente

-'Tai gostei.

Constance seguiu até o castelo do antigo Rei, e entrou, estavam todos lá: Gregory, Ipnus, Lionel, o leão Kentin, todos estavam lá. Ela se encheu de alegria e foi falando alto pra todos ouvirem-na, já que não haviam visto ainda.

-Que recepção maravilhosa, fico esperando três anos para rever meus amigos e nada de encontrá-los.

Nessa hora todos se viraram para ela com grandes sorrisos no rosto e os mais chegados foram abraçá-la. Recebeu um abraço de cada amigo querido matando as saudades.

-Que saudade de todos vocês. Esperei tanto por hoje, como estão todos?

Ipnus que era o governante desde a remoção de Caius falou.

-Minha querida! Ta

* * *

mbém sentimos saudades. Estamos todos bem, mas tem alguém que você quer saber mais não é?

Constance ficou toda vermelha, pois de Ipnus não podia esconder nada, ele era o único com quem ela manteve contato, já que ele podia "ir" em sua mente, e ver sua mente.

-É-ée... Ipnus!- ralhou mais vermelha ainda- Vamos logo com isso não?

Ipnus riu e foi em direção à torre mais alta e distante do reino com uma nervosa Constance ao seu encalço. Chegaram e abriram as portas da torre. Lá no fundo podia-se ver um homem alto, loiro saindo, com a pele extremamente clara e o maior sorriso que uma pessoa é capaz de dar.

O coração de Constance foi na boca e ela teve de se segurar para não o 'atacar'.

Caius finalmente estava livre e podia ir atrás de seu amor, era o que ele pensava. Desde que havia lutado com Constance não pensava em outra pessoa. Quando a viu ali toda nervosa e vermelha seu coração disparou.

-O-o-oi- Ele disse gaguejante.

-Oi- Constance o respondeu.

Tomado por uma coragem nova, Caius deu um passo em frente e abraçou Constance para em seguida lhe beijar.

- Tarde demais o conheci, por fim; cedo demais, sem conhecê-lo, amei-o.- ela disse meio ofegante.

Ficaram ali se abraçando e descobrindo o amor de anos ser recém-correspondido.

Constance e Caius passaram a namorar e com o passar do tempo os dois iam de um mundo a outro.

_"Constance não sabia, mas era a pessoa da profecia, sua coragem e alegria, trouxeram de volta o olhar brilhante do rei. Assim puderam viver um grande amor, que apesar de as vezes enfrentar alguma briguinhas e discussões era maior que tudo. Constance e Caius viveram juntos ate sua morte, mas mesmo assim continuaram unidos, pode-se dizer que **foram felizes para sempre**"_

**Tão bom morrer de amor! e continuar vivendo...**

_**FIM**_

* * *

_**Frases de William Shakespeare.**_

_**"Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com frequência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar."**_

_**"Tarde demais o conheci, por fim; cedo demais, sem conhecê-lo, amei-o."**_

_**"Tão bom morrer de amor! e continuar vivendo..."**_

_**(Shakespeare)**_

* * *

**Não sei qual aparência do Sebastian (aquele mordomo) são só muitas tretas, e Constance é meio doidinha, então é parecido com o Boris kkkk**

**A professora de minha amiga tem um filho d anos de idade e ela contou essa história pra ele :D que emoção gente kkkk finalmente algo meu que não traumatiza as crianças.**

**Bjos e até a próxima.**

* * *

**LadyChess.**


End file.
